1. Field
Example embodiments on the inventive concept relate generally to wireless communication techniques, and more particularly, to receivers of near field communication (NFC) devices and NFC devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near field communication (NFC) is a type of wireless communication technology that has recently witnessed extensive use. A wireless communication system that employs NFC may perform both data writing and data reading functions. In addition, because NFC is used in situations in which the distance of communication is short, a wireless communication system that employs NFC may ensure a relatively high level of security and may be implemented at a relatively low cost. A data receiver that uses NFC may receive various types of data according to a communication protocol. Thus, technologies designed to increase reception efficiency and to reduce an area occupied by an NFC circuit are sought to be developed.